Mysterio vs Doctor Strange
Mysterio vs Doctor Strange.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Mysterio vs Doctor Strange is PillsburyZomboi's fifty-sixth DBX. It pits both Mysterio and Doctor from Marvel Comics. Description Marvel vs Marvel! Which mystical, highly-trained combatant with magic abilities will prevail? Spiderman's Greatest Enemy, or the Master of the Mystic Arts? Who do you want to win? Mysterio Doctor Strange Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: London Bridge) Molten Man, Hydro Man and Sand Man were all infused into one as one big, gigantic monster, terrorizing the bridge and sending lightning bolts crashing into the grounds. Innocent citizens screamed and dashed away from the scene, hoping to escape with their lives. Quentin Beck viewed the chaotic scene from a distance, two drones protecting him. Beck smiled and shook his head. Quentin: Poor people. Edith, tap into Drone 56. I want to see everything that's happening with Peter's classmates. Edith: Of course. Quentin watched as the drone zoomed in on the students, invisible to the eye. The drones guns locked and loaded to each side of it and aimed at M.J- ???: What do you think you're doing? Quentin turned around, facing Doctor Strange, who was floating in the air outside of the small corridor Quentin was roaming. Quentin: Doctor Strange... Nick Fury told us you were unavailable? Doctor Strange: A little busy protecting the people. But this threat is much worse. I know of your games, Beck. You're just a human in a fish bowl. Step outside and we can settle this quickly. Mysterio laughed. Quentin: And what do you think is going to happen if I don't? Doctor Strange sighed. Strange: Your corpse will be dropped off in the trash can. Mysterio breathed heavily and grinned. Quentin: I don't think you'll understand if that trash can is real or not, Strange. Suddenly, the scene around Strange flashed into a different scenario. It was nothing but an empty hallway, the floors shaking with green smoke. Strange frowned. Strange: What games are you going to play, Beck? Suddenly, a massive fist busted through the wall and launched towards Strange. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Strange floated above the fist, dodging the attack and landing safely on the ground. But another fist launched from below and attacked Strange's waist, grasping onto him and bringing him through the ground. The superhero yelled as he plummeted from the surface, dropping as fast as bullet. Strange finally hit the ground, whacking his chin. He quickly got up and activated his Sling Ring. Doctor Strange attempted to jump into the portal, but a cold, hard hand seized the superhero's wrist and jerked him back. Strange growled and pulled out his Eldritich Whip. Doctor Strange launched the whip at the hand, which turned out to be Mysterio's. Doctor Strange pulled through and launched Mysterio off of his feet, before using a Sling Ring to send Mysterio back into reality. Quentin Beck's illusions no more, he dropped from the ceiling and landed back into his small corridor. Quentin: Damn it! Doctor Strange landed next to Quentin and pulled out his whip, pointing it at Mysterio's neck. Quentin sighed and lifted his hands in surrender. Strange grinned and surveyed the area... Something wasn't right. Doctor Strange noticed that the monster was not terrorizing the citizens anymore. There was no chaos, nothing. This wasn't reality... This was an illusion. Strange quickly turned around, realizing Mysterio was no longer on the ground. Strange then turned to his left, and faced the fake superhero floating above him. Mysterio blasted downwards and launched a wave of green at the superhero. Doctor Strange was hit by the attack and was launched through the floor, falling once more towards the big river below him. Strange wouldn't let himself fall any longer, so he used his Cloak of Levitation to fly upwards, right into another illusion. The area around Strange turned to black, and Strange was no longer able to see. Suddenly, Mysterio punched Strange in the face out of no where and shot a blast of his green aura at the superhero's ribs. Strange was launched backwards, where Mysterio continued to press on with the green power. Doctor Strange quickly created a barrier with his magic and pushed forward, and as did Mysterio. The two humans continued to walk straight, Mysterio on the offensive and Strange on the defensive. Suddenly, a mysterious figure shot down from above and smashed his fist into Doctor Strange, stopping his attack immediately. Strange hesitated before turning around, facing another Mysterio. Mysterio: You're too blind too see it, but as long as there is someone for the people to believe in, they will believe anything you tell them. Even if it means MULTIPLE Mysterios. '' More Mysterios emerged from the shadows and shot several green blasts at the superhero. Strange: ''You're not the only one to play that game. Strange used the Images of Ikkon to express himself in multiple different bodies. The entire scene exploded with Strange's, all using a magic barrier to block the attack from the Mysterios. The Mysterios continued to draw pressure on the sorcerors, but they were very unsuccessful. The multiple Doctor Stranges' continued to block the attacks. Quickly, Mysterio knew this would not end in his favor, so he called a retreat. The Mysterios formed back into one in an explosion of green, and suddenly the final Mysterio was shaking and twisting in pain. Before long, an eruption of green aura shredded through the Doctor Stranges'. Stephen was heavily wounded and all of his duplicates were erased from existence. Strange dropped to the ground, nearly defeated. Mysterio landed on the ground as well, taking in a heavy sigh. Mysterio: I was always thought the Elementals were an Avengers-level threat. But now as I am standing here, with you at my knees, I understand that it is really me, that is the threat. Strange closed his eyes, ready to except his defeat. Strange: You're tough. But your illusions are no match for magic. Strange created a magic barrier and rammed it into Mysterio's chest, knocking him backwards. This gave Strange enough time to launch a wave of the Mirror Dimension at Beck. The glass cage engulfed Mysterio, instantly shattering all of his illusions and revealing a skinny man in a sweat suit. Mysterio was no more. Quentin: Shit! '' Quentin rapidly tapped his remote on his wrist, but nothing happened. Strange slowly walked over to Beck and grinned. Strange: ''I don't need anyone else to stop you. Not even more of me. Strange quickly activated the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and rammed them into Mysterio's neck. The Bands twisted and crushed Mysterio's windpipe, making him unable to breathe. Stephen pulled one last time with all of his strength, which tore off Quentin's head in the process. The so called "Mysterio"'s corpse dropped to the ground, and Stephen closed the Mirror Dimension. He was in his reality, no more illusions. The Elementals instantly faded from the air, and all threats were neutralized. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Doctor Strange!Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Marvel only' themed DBX's Category:'Marvel vs Marvel' themed DBX's Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic' Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights